


Takes

by Writing_in_silence



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Just a bunch of oneshots, M/M, Multi, With some AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_silence/pseuds/Writing_in_silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots, from medieval AU to an excerpt of Mikasa's diary (if she ever has one)</p>
<p>I still am bad at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I never believe in rumours

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is the oneshot thing I do a lot. Dedicated to some people I talk to in twitter.

Part 1 of 2

 

Annie glared at the mercenary that was seated on the opposite side of the table, she cannot shake the feeling that this person was the type to manipulate people to no end. Tapping the rim of her tankard, she looked into the mercenary's mischievous russet eyes. "So, these...rumours, as you say...are they worth it?" the mercenary roared with laughter, her deep voice made it difficult for Annie to identify the mercenary as a woman. It was dark outside of the tavern, Reiner would start looking for her. Turning back to the woman who was doubled over on the floor, laughing her sordid ass off, the sight made her rethink her choice of allowing this person to sit with her. Rubbing her temples, she thought back on the story that the idiot on the floor had said. Was it worth the trouble? Searching for something that had only piqued her interest. "You...have you looked for her?" the mercenary stopped laughing and her russet eyes focused onto Annie's ice cold irises. 

"Yes." the mercenary stood up to her full height, her features had sobered up. "Yeah...it's pretty much worth it." she smiled softly, the intensity of her glare had softened. Annie wondered why, perhaps she will never know from this person. "Then, why didn't you take her out of that place?" a small grin formed when she saw the mercenary at a loss for words. The mercenary chuckled, lightly scratching her freckled cheek. "I guess I'm not worth it. I'm not the best person to save that princess." she then slammed her hand on the table, grinning at the hunter. "While you, my dear...seem to be worth it." Annie gawked at the strange woman.

She was worth it? No one told her that she was, her brother told her that she was a failure to their clan, and now...

"What's your name?" those were not the words she wanted to say, but it came out by instinct. The mercenary glared down, then the corners of her mouth turned up into a mischievous grin. "Why'd you want to know?" was the question asked to her. The mercenary was right, why would she want to know? She sat there, her thoughts were getting muddled up by this woman. "Because...I want to know the name of the woman who will send me to that place..." she looked up to see the mercenary, her expression was that of surprise. Annie smiled softly when the mercenary bowed her head, and with a voice quite unlike the brash woman that she was a while ago, she spoke the name that she lives by.

"Ymir."

TBC in part two of this story


	2. Impostor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa decides to vent her feeling out by writing in a journal. Expressing her regret in betraying the one person who believes in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my two friends who has been waiting for this.  
> I apologise if it's not that good.   
> I just finished this now.  
> Love y'all

_This is not her...no. I have seen her smile, heard her laugh. This woman who faced me days ago is not her. Her laugh is not the one I always hear. Her voice sounded frightened, sweetened only by her acting._

_What an actress..._

_She can fool everyone._

_Except me._

_I know the true Annie Leonhardt, and this is not her._

_This one is an impostor. Excuse me, as I compose myself._

_......._

_I apologise for leaving so abruptly as I am in the midst of writing this. Her crystallised form is still engraved in my mind. I was reminded of the words I told her, the hurt was evident in her face as I voiced my betrayal._

_"Annie...fall."_

_Even now, I still question the choice I made. Was Eren worth it? Was he worth betraying the one person that understood me._

_I may never know. But one thing's for sure._

_Impostor or not_

_I loved her._


	3. When everything ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reflection after the goddess' death.

It was over, that is what she always said while watching the children play in the courtyard. She never thought that she would even form a bond with children, she always thought that it would be Historia that would be the one who would be here, in this orphanage, taking care of these children who lost their parents in the prior events.

But then...

Ymir sighed, she walked out towards the courtyard, putting on a gentle smile as she greeted the children. Something that...again, Historia would do.

Not her.

No, this is never Ymir's approach. She would glare and talk them down.

But then...

It is over. 

She has passed on. Every night, she looks at the direction of the landscape where she fell. Every night, she regrets living. 

The tears fall again. It has been over four years now and she still remembers the pain. 

"Why are you crying?" 

Ymir looked down at the girl who reminded her so much of the one she lost. She knelt down, meeting the girl's eyes. "Nah, me? Crying? That's not my style kiddo." she grinned as she ruffled the girl's blond tresses. "You sure?" the girl asked her again. Ymir chuckled, the girl reminded her so much if Historia that she forgets the pain. She gave a nonchalant shrug, smiling the way she did back then.

"I'm sure." Ymir stood up, turning her gaze towards the other children, the ones left behind by the ones whose graves she visited. Looking back at the little girl beside her, she is suddenly reminded of the words of the person she willingly risked everything for.

"When I'm with you, I feel I won't be scared of anything the world throws at me."

"Why do I understand everything you said, when you're long gone." she asked herself, accompanying the girl as they stood watch of the other children. Looking back at the little girl, she smiled and led her to the other children.

"Let's go...Historia."


	4. What runs in her mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does one think of Mikasa Ackerman?

"What do you think of Mikasa Ackerman?"

When one trainee asked that question to Annie, she merely left him, never answering his inquiry. She has no opinion on other people since she keeps her distance from them. 

But, as soon as that question was asked, she began wondering.

What does she think of that woman anyway?

She skipped the afternoon training, heading towards the barracks instead. Thoughts about said woman kept her occupied enough to kill time. She does not know the scarf-donning woman on a personal level, her only knowledge of that person is that she is heavily attached to her hell-bent on revenge adoptive brother. Any deeper knowledge on Mikasa's personality is up to debate. 

She sat at the foot of her bed, mulling over that topic. What does she think about this woman? 

She recalled the way they sparred, the solid motion of that woman, she is strong.  
But not that much...well, Mikasa is frightfully strong. She has yet to gauge her own strengths. Lying down on the bed, she remembered how Mikasa was patient enough to give Krista a rundown on some techniques she knew, giving the petite blonde (as if Annie isn't a blonde herself) an edge when she faced the other trainees. So, that woman also has a patient side to her.

"Now what about other traits?" she thought aloud, oblivious that the woman plaguing her thoughts has entered.

"What other traits?" Annie shot up to see Mikasa curiously staring at her. She can imagine her current expression, she can truly imagine it. 

She is embarrassed. Embarrassed that she is found by this woman of all people. Rubbing the back of her neck, she mumbled, "I was wondering..." she groaned inwardly as Mikasa sat beside her, "About?" she inquired. Annie sighed, this one can be curious as a child sometimes.

"About you." a smirk tugged on her lips when she saw the apparent blush on Mikasa's cheek. She watched the younger woman try to form a quick reply. "You don't need to say anything." she gently assured Mikasa. They sat together in silence, Annie was observing every movement Mikasa makes, taking note of every gesture as the other woman mumbled to herself. "Cute..." she quietly stated, ignoring the flustered expression on Mikasa's face once more. Standing up, Annie sauntered out, smiling softly as she looked back.

"I plan on knowing more about you in the near future."


	5. She feared this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her father did not teach her how to respond to displays of affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done again in lit class  
> The friend is whoever crosses one's mind.
> 
> To Julia, who has been incredibly patient with everything I do.

Showing affection was never Annie's forte, but when her friend wrapped her arms around her lithe frame, a feeling of dread crossed her, she has no idea what to do in this situation. Her father had never taught her how to respond to this, all she memorised were the sharp blows that made her bend over as pain coursed throughout her body. She does not know whether to push her friend away or return the gesture, she was trembling. 

She does not want this warmth that brought tears to her eyes, she does not want anyone to see how she buried her face on her friend's shoulder, how she breathed in the scent of freshly brewed black coffee of her friend's. How she, with trembling hands, held onto her friend like a lifeline. How she shook with every sob that she managed to choke out. 

She trembled as her friend ran their callused hand through her pale hair, how said friend's soft voice began calming her down, like a mother humming a lullaby. How her friend said that it's okay to feel scared since this is a new thing, and she felt the warmth spread through her cheeks as soft lips were pressed on her forehead.

Yes.

She was afraid of affection and somehow, someone eased her a little.


End file.
